Cuppy Cake
by aishababy
Summary: Lucius looks back in time, before a when his son caused some trouble and the results, that was too cute for words.Pairing Draco/Harry in that order. this story was originally written by my sister, but i got it and changed the pairing.


Cuppy Cake 2

Lucius Malfoy was not a man who was easily set to cooing, or such things over a child, let alone other wizards children; but there was quite an exception when his grandson, wobbled unsteadily into the the room, his large steel grey eyes searching out his grandsire.

"Gandda." the little creature gurgled, his tiny hands reaching up for the usually cold older wizard. Lucius sighed, a small smile crossing his lips, as the child struggled to climb into his lap to be cuddled. He looked around, his silver eyes searching out his son and his lover, before bending slightly to scoop the child up."Gandda." the toddler, sighed in satisfaction, snuggling deeper into the safe arms that had housed his sire.

Lucius sighed, leanning back against his chair, with the child wrapped safely in his arms. Resuming his book, the older wizard continued to read the literature, humming softly under his breath as he gently stroking his grandson's unruly dark curls, lulling the boy to sleep. Memories of a time long ago flooded the blonde's mind, causing him to set his book down, and stare at the little miracle that lay silently in his lap.

_**Flashback**_

_Lucius sighed, his body slumped forward in his seat as he waited for news on of his wife. The hospital seemed to rush around him, making him dizzy, voices hushed and whispered words echoing in the sterile halls. Severus stood by his side, his dark eyes closed as they waited amongst the noise. "You must think I'm pathetic." whispered the Malfoy, his eyes downcast as another mediwizard walked by. Severus chuckled, shaking his head, sliding down the wall to sit by his friend's side._

_"No, I would never think you, the Great Lucius Malfoy, would be pathetic." the darker wizard said, jokingly. Lucius laughed slightly, leaning slightly toward the potions master._

_"Of course you wouldn't." he said sarcastically, running his hand through the darker wizard's shoulder length black hair. Another mediwizard passed, as the two friends conversed, taking note of the way Lucius smiled, ever so slightly, at the darker man._

_"Lord Malfoy," said a mediwitch, as the two men stood to their feet," your wife will see you now." _

_Lucius nodded, taking swift steps toward the room that held his wife, Severus only a few steps behind him, ready to catch him if he fell. The blonde openned the door, peeking into the room before stepping in completely, his grey eyes watching every movement. _

_Narcissa smiled slightly, gently and elegantly pointing a delicate finger to the crib in the room. Lucius swallowed, gingerly making his way over to the small white crib, holding his newborn child. Severus still stood behind him, his dark eyes watchful of every movement the smaller man made._

_Lucius slowly peeked over the side, his heart catching in his throat as he looked at his son for the first time, before his legs gave under him. _

_----------------------------------------_

_Lucius leaned back in his chair, lazily throwing his legs over the desk, before he settled back into the soft leather, closing his grey eyes as the afternoon hummed by. The door creaked open, revealing his heir, now fourteen, nervously fidgeting his godfather standing behind him. Lucius sat up slowly, stretching leisurely."Severus, Draco, what is it?" he asked, his furrowing his brow as his son refused to meet his eyes._

_Severus stepped into the room, his dark robes billowing out behind him, as he made his way to the liqour cabinet, pouring himself a stiff drink. "Ask your son." said the potionsmaster, slinging back the liquor, before looking back at his student, his dark eyes boring into the young teen._

_Draco stood silently by the door, his grey eyes downcast and weary, looking anywhere but his sire and godfather._

_"Draco?" asked Lucius, his grey eyes turning sharp along with his voice, as he stared at his son. Draco looked up at him, openning his mouth to speak before closing it again. Lucius looked at Severus, his eyes searching for an answer to his son's speechlessness._

_Severus sneered, pouring another drink, and slinging back one before turning, and walking briskly to Lucius' desk, setting himself on the edge out of the older blonde's reach. _

_"Draco." Severus barked._

_Draco looked up, startled at the harshness in his godfather's voice."Harry's...Harry is..."_

_"Spit it out!" yelled Severus, his dark eyes threatening._

_"Harry's..Harry's pregnant."_

_---------------------------------------------------_

_Lucius stood silenty by the door, his head tilted back listening to the sound of thick boots hitting the hardwood floors. Cracking is eyes open slightly, he as his teenage son paced back and forth, his shoulder length platinum hair falling in waves around his strong jaw. Others stood or sat in the room, cliques forming in small designated areas as others passed through. Severus stood by Lucius, leaning heavily on the smaller man, allowing him to bear his weight._

_"Draco, would you be so kind as to stop?" said Lucius, a his voice icy and frustration. Draco looked at the older wizard, his smoky gray eyes sparking in annoyance as he paused in his pacing._

_"Sorry, but it's not your kid that's being born just on the other side of that door." he answered heatedly, his body tense as he heard a muffled scream. _

_Lucius gently pushed his companion off, standing straight and looking the boy in the eye."No, its not, but my child is the one who caused the child to be concieved." Lucius said icily, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Draco looked down, guilt written across his features as another scream pierced the dark night. "He's hurting because of you."_

_"I know." whispered Draco,"Trust me,I know."_

_Lucius looked doubtful, his grey eyes boring into the younger man, as the door opened, revealing Pomphrey, her usually tight bun in disarray, her face flashed with color."Severus, I need you." she nearly hissed, holding the door open for the dark haired man. Lucius and Draco looked at the potions master's retreating back, worry written on their features as the door closed behind them. Seconds later Sirius was pushed out, his pale face even paler, his warm blue eyes wide in fear._

_"Remus." he whispered almost feverishly, reaching out bllindly for him, his legs giving out. Remus caught him, pulling him up to his chest._

_"Padfoot, what happened?" Remus whispered, gently, his eyes looking at him gently, taking in his frazzled state. Sirius was shaking, his hands clutching his robes in a death grip, his face pale with fear._

_"Bl...blood...so much..blood." he whispered, burrowing deeper into his comfort."Too much blood."_

_---------------------------------------------------------_

_Lucius sat silently, his eyes staring at the slightly chubby baby in the small crib. He reached out, gingerly touch the soft baby skin on the little brunette's arms. Harry slept silently, in the bed, his pale face relaxed and content, his slight body resting in the comfort of multiple pillows. He sighed quietly, gently gathering his son's child in his arms, before walking to the window, staring out at the snow falling lightly on the garden. "Mr. Malfoy?" whispered the boy on the bed, his voice hoarse and tired. Lucius turned, a small smile gracing his lips as his son's lover yawned tiredly, rubbing his eyes._

_"What's wrong, pet?" asked Lucius, walking toward the bed, wrapping the baby in a soft blue blanket on the way. Harry tried to smile at the pet name given to him when he was accepted into the Malfoy family, wincing as he shifted slightly on the bed, lifting his pale arms, silently asking for the baby. Lucius looked at Harry, his eyes doubtful."One moment, pet."_

_Lucius gently placed the baby on the bed, hushing the child when he whimpered at the loss of warmth. He slipped carefully behind Harry, supporting his fragile son's financee against his body before taking the baby in his arms, acting as a brace to hold Harry's arms."Thank you, daddy." said Harry, snuggling closer to his lover's sire, while looking down at his own son. Lucius smiled, briefly tightening his hold in a hug._

_"I'm glad to help."said Lucius, gently kissing his son-in-law's brunnette head, before leaning back on the pillows supporting his back, humming softly, gently lulling Harry and his grandson to sleep._

_--------------------------------------------------_

_**End Flashback **_

Lucius was pulled from his reverie by a baby voice, gently singing in his ear.

_You're my Honeybunch, Sugarplum_

_Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, You're my Sweetie Pie_

_You're my Cuppycake, Gumdrop_

_Snoogums-Boogums, You're the Apple of my Eye_

Lucius couldn't help the smile that began to form on his face, as his grandson, sang the silly muggle lullaby that Severus had taught him, when they first met. The little boy was concentrating hard on the pronounciation, so the words wouldn't mush together, though he failed miserably.

_And I love you so and I want you to know_

_That I'll always be right here_

_And I love to sing sweet songs to you_

_Because you are so dear_

Outside Lucious' office sat the two who together brought the little cherub into the world, listening as the small voice cooed out of the room. Holding hands, the couple leaned into one another until their foreheads touched, smiling softly at each other as they heard their munchkin end his song. "Sings just like you." whispered Draco, smirking slightly at his sweetheart.


End file.
